


Potential Breakup

by thefiveboxingwizards



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Bitty likes Aly & AJ, Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28403226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefiveboxingwizards/pseuds/thefiveboxingwizards
Summary: Bitty loses his marbles when Aly & AJ release Potential Breakup Song (Explicit).Jack has flashbacks to all the Lizzo Bitty used to sing.
Relationships: Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Jack Zimmermann
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Potential Breakup

**Author's Note:**

> I've been listening to Potential Breakup Song for nearly 3 hours. I needed to write this so I could sleep. <3

Bitty idly scrolls through Twitter while Jack lazily watches _Kim’s Convenience_ and stifles a yawn. He’s thinking about heading off to bed when Bitty scares him half to death.

“Oh my God!” Bitty screeches and throws his hand out to grip Jack’s bicep.

Jack’s fully alert now. “What? What is it?” Jack asks as his heart starts to pound.

“Aly & AJ. Jack,” and here Bitty moves to straddle Jack and grab his face before continuing, “Aly & AJ!”

“Euh, what?” Jack is confused, but relieved as he registers that Bitty is probably reacting to good news.

Bitty frantically taps on his phone until _Kim’s Convenience_ is abruptly cut off by YouTube, casting from Bitty’s phone. 

Bitty jumps off Jack’s lap and shouts, “Where’s the remote for the sound system, Jack? I need surround sound!”

Jack casually plucks the remote off the coffee table and hands it to Bitty who promptly turns the volume up from 12 to 50. 

“What exactly is happening?” Jack once again tries to coax an explanation from Bitty.

“Aly & AJ, Jack! Lord, I've waited years for this!” Bitty says in awe.

Bitty hits play and a pop tune that sounds vaguely familiar to Jack starts up.

_“It took too long, it took too long, it took too long_

_For you to call back”_

“Oh, I’ve heard this. What is it called?” Jack asks, brow furrowed.

Bitty groans, pauses the music, says, “Potential Breakup Song, Jack! Now shush!” restarts the music, and throws himself back onto the couch with Jack.

Bitty practically vibrates next to him as he reverently stares at the TV.

The lyrics continue.

_“And normally, I would just forget that_

_Except for the fact it was my birthday, my fuckin’ birthday”_

Bitty wails once more and fumbles for the remote to restart the song again.

Jack is possibly somehow even more confused than he was before.

Bitty joins in with the song this time and sings along.

_“I played along, I played along, I played along_

_Rolled right off my back_

_But obviously, my armor was cracked”_

Bitty pulls Jack by the shoulder to face him before singing the next line.

_“What kind of a boyfriend would forget that?_

_Who would forget that?”_

Bitty sounds indignant and truly scorned, and Jack worries for a moment that he forgot to celebrate something with Bitty. Before Jack can release the half-formed “I don’t know” in response, Bitty continues.

_“The type of guy who doesn't see_

_What he has until she leaves_

_Don't let me go”_

Bitty throws himself into Jack’s chest and Jack tries to wind his arms around Bitty, but before he can so much as twitch a finger Bitty throws his head back up and pulls Jack’s face down to his.

_“'Cause without me, you know you're lost_

_Wise up now or pay the cost_

_Soon you will know”_

Bitty throws himself off the couch and begins to dance around as he sings the chorus to Jack.

_“You're not livin' 'til you're livin'_

_Livin' with me_

_You're not winnin' 'til you're winnin'_

_Winnin' me_

_You're not gettin' 'til you're gettin'”_

Bitty throws his right leg onto the couch and pulls Jack’s hand to his ass.

_“Gettin' me_

_You're not livin' 'til you're livin'_

_Livin' for me”_

Bitty presses the last line of the chorus against Jack’s lips before sliding away. He dances around the room as he sings the next lines.

_“This is the potential breakup song_

_Our album needs just one_

_Oh, baby, please, please tell me”_

Bitty aggressively crowds Jack again.

_“We got along, we got along, we got along_

_Until you did that_

_Now all I want is just my stuff back_

_Do you get that?”_

He pokes Jack’s chest.

_“Let me repeat that_

_I want my shit-”_

Bitty screams in surprise and scrambles for the remote again to rewind the song a few seconds. This time he sings the line right.

_“Do you get that?_

_Let me repeat that_

_I want my shit back”_

He pecks Jack’s cheek before dancing off again.

_“You can send it in a box_

_I don't care, just drop it off”_

Bitty shrugs.

_“I won't be home_

_'Cause without me, you know you're lost_

_Minus you, I'm better off_

_Soon you will know”_

Bitty points and glares.

The chorus restarts again and Jack pulls out his phone and sends “I’m having flashbacks to Lizzo. Why is Bitty serenading me with Potential Breakup Song?” to the group chat.

In no time at all Jack gets a series of frantic texts from his friends about “the explicit version of Potential Breakup Song.”

Bitty pulls Jack’s phone from his hands and tosses it aside as he sings.

_“Oh, you can try, you can try_

_You know I know it'd be a lie”_

Bitty slides into Jack’s lap.

_“Without me, you're gonna die”_

He whispers into Jack’s ear.

_“So you better think clearly, clearly_

_Before you nearly, nearly fuck up”_

Bitty stifles a scream into Jack’s neck but doesn’t restart the song again. He misses the last line but rejoins when the chorus starts back up. 

Jack tightly grips Bitty’s thighs as Bitty shakes his hips in time to the song. Bitty throws his head back, and Jack sneaks a kiss on his neck. 

Bitty leans his forehead against Jack and earnestly sings the next lines.

_“This is the potential breakup song_

_Our album needs just one_

_Oh, baby, please, please tell me_

_This is the potential make up song_

_Please just admit you're wrong_

_Which will it be?_

_Which will it be?”_

Bitty is flushed and out of breath as the song comes to an end. 

Jack trails his fingers along the hem of Bitty’s shorts and asks, “So, euh, you wanna go _makeup_?”


End file.
